1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides an apparatus for handling hairstyling brushes, and a method for handling hairstyling brushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,992 by Lewis teaches a brush having an opening in the handle of the brush, and the brush shank having a spring member extendable into the opening in the handle to hold the brush end and the handle assembled. U.S. Pat. No. 2,229,084 by Horne discloses a brush having a shank with an opening in the same that extends into the handle, and a spring clip, mounted on the detachable handle, has an end that extends into the opening or slot in the shank of the brush. U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,559 by Geertsema et al, discloses a tool handle and a socket wherein the tool, rather than having a boss thereon has an opening through the same into which a projection on the retaining member extends when the shank of the tool is inserted into the handle mounted socket. U.S. Pat. No. 1,894,882 by Mazzella and U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,147 by Aman disclose hair brushes with detachable bristle portions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,783 by Miller teaches a detachable brush having a boss extending from the shank thereof which engages a groove in a handle and may be retained therein by rotating the handle relative to the brush head. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the apparatus for handling hairstyling brushes, or the method for handling hairstyling brushes, of this invention.